


Overheard

by MistressRenet



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-14
Updated: 2004-12-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 05:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: Some nights, you can't help overhearing.Written for briarwolf, betaed by Tiggy.





	

The noise woke him up, as it always did when the rooms were cheap and he'd made the fatal error of rooming with the monkey.

Sanzo rolled back onto his back and closed his eyes. Trying to ignore those two was a futile effort at best. At least it sounded like they were close to the end.

"Do _that_ again," Gojyo said.

"What, _this?"_ Sanzo could almost see Hakkai's smug expression.

"Yeah, _yeah,_ that-- c'mon, do it again--"

Near-silence; just Gojyo's rough breathing for a moment and then his voice again: "No, no, not _that,_ come on, c'mon, please--"

"Oh," Hakkai breathed, "you're so beautiful, Gojyo, so--"

"Just _do_ it, come on, please, Hakkai, _please--"_

Sanzo started when the bed shuddered, Gojyo whimpering and panting, Hakkai's breath coming so strong that Sanzo could hear it through the wall.

He gave in and unzipped his fly, stroked himself, trying to hold off until--

 _"Oh,_ Gojyo gasped, and Hakkai grunted low, and Sanzo came, trying not to visualize Gojyo's red hair fanned out under his head, Hakkai's lean body--

But the images flooded in as they always did, and for a second he was grateful for the cheap motel walls, for the fact the monkey could sleep through damn near anything.

He cleaned himself off and tried to go back to sleep. The monkey started snoring and it pissed him off, so he went out for a smoke instead.

Gojyo was already out there, smoking. He gestured at his cigarette-- a silent offer of a light-- but Sanzo shook his head and got his lighter out.

He was inhaling when Gojyo asked, "Was it good for you, too?"

"We don't mind, you know," he continued, as Sanzo choked on the smoke. "I think it turns Hakkai on, ya wanna know the truth."

"You pathetic pervert," Sanzo finally stuttered out. Not his best comeback, but he was too busy trying to breathe to care.

"I wasn't the one with his hands down his pants tonight," Gojyo said smugly, stubbing his cigarette out and heading back into the inn.

"Bastard."

"Any time you want in, High Priest, just say the word." The door closed behind him.

Sanzo rolled his eyes and took another drag off his cigarette.

He started choking again when he realized he was thinking it over.


End file.
